victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Veon
Veon is the real life pairing of Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas (V'/ictoria and L/'eon). They are close friends in real life like the Victorious cast. Veon has nothing to do with Tandré although some fans think so. Moments *Victoria and Leon often tweet each other and tweet about hanging out with each other. *They were seen hanging out together at the premiere of Fred: The Movie. *When Leon was describing the cast, he said that Victoria was the most honest person and that she's very true to herself. *When Victoria was describing Leon, she said he was the nicest kid ever and a musical prodigy, very laid back, that she could hang out with him wherever, whenever, wearing whatever, and that he was just a really cool guy. *Victoria tweeted "Happy happy birthday to my amazingly talented cast mate and friend @Leonthomas3 !! We love you Leon, miss u. Everyone please go follow him!" *During the music video of "I Want You Back", you can see Victoria pull Leon into a hug. *In a 30 second video of them at sound check rehearsal, Leon thinks that the man filming is taking a photo and puts his arm around Victoria's shoulders, and she puts her arm around his waist and let's him stay like that for a few seconds before telling him it's actually a video. *In an interview with Teen Magazine, Leon said that Victoria is hardworking and has great drive, and that she is probably one of the most beautiful girls he knows. *Victoria tweeted that Leon will be the "special guest performer" at her LA County Fair performance, saying "Yep! My good friend & the super talented @Leonthomas3 . Show him some <3! We're so excited :{)". *Leon tweeted "Just watched @victoriajustice on the view she did an amazing job !!!!” *Leon tweeted "Had a blast rocking the stage tonight with my girl @VictoriaJustice!" and Victoria replied with "Love you Leon!!" *Leon was one of the special guests on Victoria's live Ustream chat. *Victoria tweeted "I hope u guys liked the new song "365" that @Leonthomas3 & I performed :{). He's such a talented & nice guy." *Although the main cast all went to London and Paris as a group, Leon and Victoria went to Germany without the rest of the cast. *Leon tweeted "Just had a great dinner with the wonderful @VictoriaJustice and the amazing @DanWarp !!!! Food always brings good people together : )" *Victoria posted a video about her and Leon seeing break dancers in Berlin. *Leon tweeted "Just filmed an amazing scene with @VictoriaJustice I can't wait for y'all to see this one!!!!! #season3" and Vic responded with "@Leonthomas3 Agreed! So excited. Love u Leon :{)" *In the YouTube video Victorious + A Little iCarly Surprise= YES! posted by Danwarp (around 1:19) Leon and Victoria dance together a little. *In this video they did a cover together of "Baby its cold outside". *Victoria tweeted "& don't forget 2 follow my super talented co-star @Leonthomas3 ! <}3" *In a commercial for the third season of the show, when Victoria mentions "my awesome cast mates Liz and Leon" she is sitting between the two actors but places her hand only on Leon's shoulder. *In "EXCLUSIVE! The Victorious Cast Rates Each Other's Flirting Skills BOP & Tiger Beat" video on YouTube (starting at 1:21) Victoria said that Leon is a huge flirt, is smooth with the ladies, and has swagger. *On Valentine's Day did a couple live video posts on VYou answering questions like are there more Victorious episodes and who their Valentines are. They replied that the both of them do have Valentines and that they are baby doll heads. Victoria's is named Samuel and Leon's is named Rosie. *In one of Dan's videos called "Victorious: Victoria and Leon ANSWER", they were asked what they'd do if auditioning for one of Dan's shows and Leon said to be prepared and Victoria agreed with him. *On Vic's Twitter account, she, Leon and Avan were discussing smooth or crunchy Penut butter while listening to Cat Stevens, and she and Leon (and Daniella, Avan, Zoey Deutch) agreed that crunchy is for cool people. *At the Kid's Choice Awards, Vic hugged him first and kissed his cheek when Victorious won an award and they were seen on camera dancing together and talking during One Direction's performance. They were also seated close to each other during the KCA's. *Victoria tweeted a picture that said, "Look who fell asleep @ lunch today! Lol. [https://twitter.com/#!/leonthomas3 @'leonthomas3'] You're even cute when you're napping;{) " *In an interview with BOP Magazine she said that she loves Leon's sound & voice, all his songs and that he's super talented. Photo Gallery Video Gallery Video:Victoria & Leon Breaking in Berlin! Video:Victoria and Leon at Rehearsal Video:Baby It's Cold Outside- Victoria Justice & Leon Thomas III Cover Video:Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas - Twitcam! 2011 Video:Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice Performing Live! Video:Victoria Justice Make It Shine Live On Twitter Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships